


The Lovely Three

by Bonniebird



Series: The Lovely Three [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Relationships: Theo Raeken x Reader x Rebekah, Theo Raeken x you x Rebekah, Theo Raeken/Reader/Rebekah, Theo Raeken/you/Rebekah
Series: The Lovely Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180628
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rebekah raised her eyebrows as she spotted you. Halloween was your Christmas and she could see the way your eyes had lit up. Over your arm were three orange and black stockings with little bats on them. The bags in your hands must have been filled with Halloween gifts that you were planning to give out.

Her smile vanished when someone grabbed at you. With a muffled scream your gifts scattered, rolling out of the bags you dropped. Before Rebekah could rush to help you, she was grabbed at herself.

When she came too she realised you were both strapped down in a van. “Let her go! She’s human!” Rebekah snapped.

“No, she’s bait.”

“Rebekah, what about Theo?” You whispered to her. She didn’t say anything. Either you were bait for the mystic falls gang or Theo. Suddenly the breaks were slammed. The wheels skimmed and squealed against the ground. Then the van shuddered, rolling sideways. You screamed but the sound was knocked out of you when the van slammed into the floor.

“You two…” Theo said as he ripped the door open, tossing one of the people who attacked him, out of the van and across the road. “Are late for our fancy Halloween dinner.”

“Yes, well. We were a little tied up.” Rebekah said quickly.

“Blah blah, vampire emergency, blah” Theo said as he helped you lose. “We’ll be late if you don’t hurry.”

“We are taking (Y/N) to the hospital.” Rebekah snapped, not thanking him as he helped her loose and moved so she could lift you out of the van.

“Couldn’t we just swing by and get the food. Aw man, all our gifts and decorations.” You mumbled unhappily.

“Elijah and Klaus found all of those. You two are ok though?” Theo checked. You both nodded and assured him that you were.


	2. Chapter 2

You stayed with Elijah and Klaus as Theo wrestled the werewolf that had jumped out at Rebekah.

She got to her feet as Theo tossed the wolf towards her and she snarled as she kicked it away with a sickening crunch. He landed in a way that made you gag. Rebekah gestured to Theo and he held back, everyone watching as the wolf healed and shifted back, only waiting long enough to limp away.

“Well that was easier to deal with than I thought.” Rebekah said with an airy sigh and glanced at her brothers who shuffled away from you a little, relieving themselves of guarding you.

“We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!” You said trying to cheer up the awkward air Shoving past Klaus to get to Rebekah and Theo you pouted a little. “Now nothing is trying to kill any of us. Can we go back to the Halloween fair?”

“You know we can buy candy corn any time of the year.” Theo pointed out with a chuckle when you pulled on Rebekah’s hand, failing to move her back towards the brightly lit carnival.

“Not the good kind they do here!” You said with a dramatic tone. Rebekah relented when she glanced at Theo and realised, despite the potential for more lurkers trying to attack the group, he’d already decided to give in to you.

“This is why you don’t get to watch (Y/N) when we’re in danger.” She warned him affectionately.

“I seem to remember you nearly let her get kidnapped in New Orleans.” Theo offered up and she frowned at him.

“Before that you left her with that little alpha werewolf in California. I had to kill the wendigos that tried to eat her in a school of all places.” 

“Klaus lost me in Walmart yesterday.” You popped up and they both looked at you and then at Klaus.

“Neither of you told me that I had to keep an eye on (Y/N). She has the attention span of a goldfish and wonders off.” Klaus gestured to the spot you’d been standing only, making his point as you’d vanished.

“If you’re quite done bickering, I believe we’re heading this way.” Elijah called back, having followed after you.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo and Rebekah were arguing. If you were completely honest you didn’t know what they were arguing about, mostly because you hadn’t been paying attention.

You’d convinced Elijah to let you read a dusty old Grimoire he’d found while you helped him up in the attic. He had wanted Kol to help him search for old Halloween decorations for Hope but Kol had sent you with a note that simply said. ‘Busy, this is my stand in.’

Now you were googling the spells to see if they were of any validity to them and trying to translate the ones you found, noting the ones that seemed most realistic in a new notebook. Mostly because Freya had refused to teach you anything in the grimoire.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal!” Theo complained.

“Because it just is!” Rebekah answered curtly and sighed at Theo who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“(Y/N) help me out here!” Theo asked as he looked at you and gestured to Rebekah who crossed her arms and frowned at him.

“Shh, I’m googling sex spells.” You answered, not really paying enough attention to either of them to know what they wanted you to say to resolve their issue.

“You’re doing what?” Rebekah asked, her stance relaxed as she became curious. Theo was grinning and already bounding over to look at your notebook and see what you’d found.

“Didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing!” Theo said with a wicked grin that made Rebekah shake her head fondly as she delicately snatched the book from him.

“Freya wouldn’t help me translate it and the book was all gross and moldy.” You answered and pointed at the book. All three of you looked at the book that was now practically sparkling and brand new.

“Did Freya say why you shouldn’t mess with a moldy old book that is now in perfect condition or did she tell you that it’s one of those very dangerous witch things that should be left on Elijah’s desk?” Theo asked cautiously as Rebekah used your pen to slide the grimoire down the table.

“Theo you know how (Y/N) gets when an idea blossoms in the little brain. I very much doubt Freya could be heard over the alluring voice of curiosity. Now be a dear and fetch Freya.” Rebekah sighed as she watched the book slide it’s ay back to you of its own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

“One of us has to go now!” Theo said quickly as he glanced behind into the woods. “Scott and Klaus can’t hold whatever that was off forever and there’s more of them back there.”

“Ok, I’ll go, you get (Y/N) out of here.” Rebekah answered. She gasped suddenly as something pierce her side and she collapsed. 

“Rebekah!” Theo shouted but had to hold back when one of, whatever had been attacking Klaus and Scott, broke through the woods and charged at you. Grabbing at the talisman Freya had made you run towards the doorway that led to the underworld. You could hear Theo Fighting with whatever had been attacking him.

“Theo?” Rebekah said as she came to. It was brighter, day, now. She realised as she was helped up to her feet.

“We have to hurry. They won't be gone long and (Y/N) is still down there.” Theo said to her as he helped her towards a building thegroup had taken over.

“We sent (Y/N) to the Ghost World to save the day again.” Rebekah grumbled, She didn’t know what had hit her but it made her head spin.

“Considering you’re a thousand years old and pretty much unkillable and I’m a chimera we should be able to handle ourselves. How do we keep letting a human being save the day?” Theo said as he hurried her over to Freya while the door was slammed shut behind him.

“It’s not like she gives us a choice. Also, even as a thousand year old vampire, it isn’t keeping up with (Y/N) and her adventures.” Rebekah answered quickly. Theo chuckled for a moment before flinching as Rebekah cracked a bone in his hand, clenching against his as Freya muttered.

“We’ll just have to keep up here clear enough for her to get back to us.” Theo said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

“One of us has to go now!” Theo said quickly as he glanced behind into the woods. “Scott and Klaus can’t hold whatever that was off forever and there’s more of them back there.”  
“Ok, I’ll go, you get (Y/N) out of here.” Rebekah answered. She gasped suddenly as something pierce her side and she collapsed.   
“Rebekah!” Theo shouted but had to hold back when one of, whatever had been attacking Klaus and Scott, broke through the woods and charged at you. Grabbing at the talisman Freya had made you run towards the doorway that led to the underworld. You could hear Theo Fighting with whatever had been attacking him.  
“Theo?” Rebekah said as she came to. It was brighter, day, now. She realised as she was helped up to her feet.  
“We have to hurry. They won't be gone long and (Y/N) is still down there.” Theo said to her as he helped her towards a building thegroup had taken over.  
“We sent (Y/N) to the Ghost World to save the day again.” Rebekah grumbled, She didn’t know what had hit her but it made her head spin.  
“Considering you’re a thousand years old and pretty much unkillable and I’m a chimera we should be able to handle ourselves. How do we keep letting a human being save the day?” Theo said as he hurried her over to Freya while the door was slammed shut behind him.  
“It’s not like she gives us a choice. Also, even as a thousand year old vampire, it isn’t keeping up with (Y/N) and her adventures.” Rebekah answered quickly. Theo chuckled for a moment before flinching as Rebekah cracked a bone in his hand, clenching against his as Freya muttered.  
“We’ll just have to keep up here clear enough for her to get back to us.” Theo said firmly.

***********

“We have to go down there!” Rebeah insisted.  
“We can’t. If we go down there then a witch will have to pull us all out!” Theo insisted and Rebekah grumbled under her breath.  
“And that matters? (Y/N) could be trapped in some sort of hybrid werewolf underworld with unknown monsters!” Rebekah insisted.  
“I agree with Theo. We’ll have to have faith in (Y/N) and her powers.” Scott said as he came over.  
“We don’t have to listen to you.” Rebekah snapped, her fangs started to show and Scott backed up.  
“You can’t just… (Y/N) is a new hybrid she has powers that Peter and Satomi have never seen…” Theo started but Rebekah cut him off.  
“Having power doesn’t protect you from everything. I am stronger than any of you and I know exactly what can end me. It’s not anything that is around here so I’m going.” Rebekah insisted. Theo sighed and grabbed at her arm.  
“We agreed to keep it clear up here.”  
“We have. Look around Theo the only threat left is down there with her!” Rebekah snapped and yanked her arm out of his grip. They both looked towards the doorway as you burst through. Something snagged at your leg and you dropped the talisman and the items you’d managed to retrieve. Rebekah rushed forward, Theo closed behind. They managed to pull you free as Liam smashed the Talisman making the door vanish.  
“I did it!” You gasped. You had several wounds that were already healing and vanishing.  
“You did.” Rebekah said with your head in her lap. Theo was leant down, one hand on Rebekah’s shoulder and the other clasping in yours, taking your pain.  
“Did I get the right thing?” You asked as you looked around at everyone who had gathered around the three of you.  
“Yeah. You did. Good job.” Stiles said from somewhere out of sight.  
“You don't need to do anything else now. We’ll take you home. You can rest and… this pack will figure their things out without us.” Rebekah soothed.  
“We can’t just tap out now. I’ll be fine in a bit.” You said as you started to feel sleepy.  
“You're too stubborn for your own good.” Theo muttered softly as you drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley gave you a funny look as she sat next to you. "You know. It's strange that Theo and Klaus haven't gotten into it yet." She said.

"Yeah. rebekah made him promise to behave." You answered quickly and smiled as Rebekah glanced your way.

Getting up from your seat you walked over to the table that had drinks and snacks laid out on it. "How much longer will this take?" Theo asked and you rolled your eyes.

"Well, we're here all week and Elijah had a huge dinner planned every night. You're going to have to get through a lot of nights with them." You pointed out.

"Why is it that you can stand me and not them?" Rebekah asked as she approached the two of you and gestured to her brothers.

"You're a lot prettier than them." Theo said and smiled when she rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone and kissed his cheek.

"I'll just be hanging around the mistletoe, waiting to be kissed." You said when they both stared at each other for a moment with lovesick looks.

"Well if you want a kiss you can just ask." Theo offered and kissed your cheek, Rebekah did the same as Elijah cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt but dinner is ready." He said, quickly moving away to guid Hayley and Hope towards the dining room.

"Oh fun. One of Elijah's weirdly elaborate dinners." Theo said quietly.

"You like the food he has made!" Rebekah reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess." Theo muttered, taking both your hands as you followed the flow of people to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is your fault Theo." Stiles said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was focusing on the large SUVs in front of the Jeep. He had wanted everyone to ride in the Jeep because he didn't trust the vampires.

"Wow. So, what time is the Ghost of Christmas Past coming to visit you tonight?" Theo answered quickly as he glanced at Stiles.

"You had to date the one person who is also dating a vampire!"

"I hate to break it to you Stiles but werewolves are out, vampires are in." Theo joked and chuckled when Stiles rolled his eyes. He pulled up at the house and hurried to clamber out of the car. Leaving Theo and the things that had been packed into the Jeep.

"Are you coming?" Rebekah said to Theo as he hopped out the Jeep.

"You know they're only rushing to make sure you haven't mauled (Y/N)." Theo pointed out to her.

"I don't care. The fire is almost ready and (Y/N) wants us to do it together." Rebekah said quickly as she took his hand and tugged him along.

"Theo!" You said cheerfully as you hurried away from the pack to hug him.

"I've been gone for a week and you had Rebekah for company. How could you have missed me?" He joked.

"She doesn't like the woods?" You offered and he laughed.

"Neither do you. Come on. We have the fire ritual to do and then we'll have to introduce everyone before Elijah's dinner gets cold." Theo said as he took your hand with his free one and led the way to the fire.

"Still not a ritual." Rebekah insisted.

"You're burning paper with wishes on it. That's a witch short of a ritual." Theo said as everyone gathered around the fire. When Freya joined the group Theo flashed a grin at Rebekah who rolled her eyes and started explaining, to everyone who didn't know, how the 'fire wishes' as Theo had put it, worked.


	8. The magic number

Theo x Reader x Rebekah

Requested by @nervousmemzie

“You know Theo is in a mood.” Rebekah called as she found you cloistered away, reading. She walked down the corridor with confident strides as she came to a stop next to the window seat you’d curled up on. You looked away from your book and slowly, up at her and frowned. “He thinks you’re avoiding him because of the full moon tonight.”

“I just want to finish my book.” You muttered as she sat down next to you. Before you could object your book was out of your hands. She hummed as she lay her head in your lap.

“I think he’s onto something.”

“You can both ask me how I feel about my first full moon but I’m fine. You’re the ones freaking out about it.” You objected. She was on her feet in a flash as she smiled at you.

“I think you're objecting too much. Now will you come with me to cheer up Theo because he’s getting annoying. He keeps moping about.”

“Fine. But I want my book back.” You complained. Rebekah chuckled as she held it out of reach, using her speed to zip around you each time you almost snatch it. She laughed, kissing you before vanishing off ahead.

With a sigh you followed the way she’d vanished and mulled over what would happen tonight. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t seen werewolves shifting before. You were dating Rebekah Mikaelson and Theo Raeken. Werewolves came as a package deal.

You’d spoken to Hayley about it, Freya too and they’d promised to help you. If you asked Rebekah or Theo they would definitely worry about you. Theo wanted to be with you, so you could both shift together. Rebekah wanted to clear the woods of anything dangerous. To which Klaus pointed out they would be better off shutting you in your bedroom if that was the case.

They both wanted to make a big fuss over it. You’d rather get it over with like it was any other day. You couldn’t help but wonder what happened when Hayley and Rebekah found the wolf that had attacked you. Most of the day was spent promising to both Rebekah and Theo that you were fine. Theo would go over point, how to shift and Rebekah would tell you where in the woods to avoid. Where to go if you needed her.

When Hayley lurked in the doorway you excused yourself. “Freya has things ready.” She said with a glance at Rebekah who was pretending that she and Theo hadn’t heard anything.

“Thanks.” you said with a shy smile.

When it started to get dark you hugged Rebekah, telling her you’d see her tomorrow. You knew she was only agreeing to stay inside for the moment because once you shifted you couldn’t do much to stop her from following you around. Freya managed to shake Theo loose and though you could feel them both lurking near you in the woods. They seemed to understand that your first shift wasn’t what you wanted to share with them.

“It’ll hurt?” You asked Hayley who nodded.

“Try not to fight it too much. Relax, no matter how much it hurts. Hope and Klaus are already out there.” She gave you a hug, taking your clothes as you hugged yourself.

“Drink this.” Freya said as she held a bottle to your lips, tipping it so you could gulp it down. The change came quickly. Trying to follow Hayley’s instructions you relaxed, feeling bones creak and crack.

All your senses seemed to explode into life and you realised you were rushing through the woods, Theo running alongside you, Hayley loping behind. Rebekah ran slowly further ahead, stopping when Hope and Klaus came into view. You spent your first full moon running until your body ached. It was at sun up you shifted back. Theo did the same and Rebekah smiled at you as she emerged from the trees with a blanket and some clothes.

“That went well.” Theo said with a grin.

“I did.” You mumbled quietly as they hugged you.


	9. Theo Raeken & Rebekah Mikaelson (Teen Wolf / The Originals) - Moodboard

  * The first Christmas the three of you spent together was a bit strange so you and Theo followed Rebekah’s lead.
  * She’s thousands of years old and has several weird traditions. At least weird to the two of you.
  * The three of you celebrate Christmas on the day before Christmas Eve because every year you go to New Orleans, no matter where you are, and attend Elijah’s fancy Christmas celebration.
  * One December first a street will appear.
  * You and Theo once stayed up all night to see when Rebekah put it up, you both fell asleep five minutes before midnight and woke up at one past. The tree was up and fully decorated.
  * You and Theo love the multicolored lights, which Rebekah hates with a vengeance.
  * They’re allowed, but only at the back of the house where it won't ruin the look.
  * You’ve teamed up to slowly add more and more to the house. Currently all the indoor lights for every room but the living room, bathroom included despite Rebekah’s complaints, have rainbow lights.
  * The day before Christmas Eve is when the Beacon Hills gang gets invited to a fancy dinner that Rebekah has prepared or ordered in. You andTheo aren’t really sure she just whizzes around and things get done.
  * The only thing Rebekah does make by hand are the cookies and hot chocolate mixes
  * Which of course you and Theo love.
  * The maximum amount of christmas cookies a chimera can eat before getting sick is three hundred and twelve.
  * Theo claims he could have eaten more but Rebekah cut him off.
  * He didn’t look like he could have eaten any more. In fact he looked rather pleased that Rebekah had put an end to the cookie eating competition.
  * Christmas eve is mostly packing and traveling from wherever you happen to be at the time.
  * Though you do have tree trimming gifts and a hot chocolate before hurrying off to get to New Orleans in time.
  * You were late once and Elijah had been waiting irritably at the airport for the three of you.




	10. Christmas Prompt

Of course the huge, extravagant and unnecessarily lavish, christmas party that Elijah threw was interrupted. Some Sort of hybrid wanted to get to Theo, Klaus and Scott. The party was thoroughly ruined which meant that the attacker’s sidekicks were dealt with rather swiftly.

Unfortunately you’d been singled out as prey and had been chased down to a corner of the French Quarter. Marcel had done his best to help you get away, but now he was in a crumpled heap, dubiously still as you tried to figure out your next move.  
“Hey!” Theo yelped as he swiped for them. They turned away from you and Marcel who had started to sit up. You turned in time to see Theo kick your attacker clear across the road as you helped Marcel to his feet. Rebekah appeared from nowhere and finished them off, her costume for the party, pristine as she neatly swiped at the splatter of blood on her face.  
“Well that’s sorted with.” She said before a loud roar echoed through the air and everyone looked to the direction that it had come from.  
“Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And quite possibly the last.” You said quickly as Rebekah hurried to help you keep Marcel up.  
“Does Elijah’s parties usually end with a murder?” Theo grunted as he made you all duck back out of sight as something zoomed past.  
“Pretty much.” Rebekah answered simply.  
“It’s not exactly in the christmas spirit.” You muttered and they all shot you a look. “What! It isn’t!”


	11. Christmas Prompt

“How much longer are they going to keep us in here? We’re going to miss Christmas!” you complained as you lay, sprawled on the cold dirty floor.  
“I’m not entirely sure that a vampire hunter would care about that.” Rebekah said from the opposite, makeshift cage.

“That was definitely a werewolf hunter. They were trying to get to me and you two just got caught up.” Theo said with a sliver of arrogance.  
“Are you really boasting about that?” Rebekah asked disapprovingly.  
Everyone went quiet when whoever had caught the three of you shuffled into the room. Theo growled loudly and it vibrated the metal gates. They stopped in front of you, face covered by a mask and a hood.  
"You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card." They said. Rebekah had pulled herself up, still dosed with vervain so she could throw a threat towards them.   
“I’ve got pretty bitters too. And they’re sharp.” You said, trying to sound dangerous. You heard Theo snicker which drew the attention of whoever had caught you. Slamming your feet against the gate they jumped back, the sudden noise startling them. Rebekah grabbed at them and snatched the keys from their belt, she managed to slide them over to Theo who unlocked the gate, hissing as it sizzled against his skin.  
“Let’s go.” Theo growled as he tossed the captor in the cage and locked it, breaking you both out. He lifted Rebekah over one shoulder as she complained.   
“We’ll make it home for Christmas!” You cheered as the three of you hurried out into the dark.  
“Once we make it past the others. Stay close to me until Rebekah’s up and around, ok?” Theo said as he tugged your arm, pushing you to walk in front of him as he led the way towards the tree line.


	12. Chapter 12

“No I caught the pretty little elf.” You winced away from the vampire that was talking. He’d managed to snatch you, Elena and Lydia while you were shopping. He seemed more focused on you than the others which meant Lydia was able to shift her seat over to Elena and start untying her.

"Call me elf one more time!" You said through gritted teeth.  
“What will happen?” They said with an excitable tone. You sighed and started wiggling in the seat you were tied to. A loud clattering sound distracted him long enough for you to push your chair away.  
“Oh I don’t know, I might have to make breaking your legs my Christmas gift.” Theo said as he emerged from the back of the room.  
“Honestly Theo. No need to be vulgar. Why waste our time, just take off their head.” Rebekah said as she stepped out from another side of the room. The vampire was panicking now and tried to grab at you. When he realised that you had moved back he turned to you, giving time for Rebekah to advance and toss them away from you to Theo.  
“Are you alright darling?” She asked you casually.  
“I would have been better if I hadn’t been kidnapped.” You complained and she rolled her eyes at you as she snapped the ropes around you.  
“Have you got them?” Rebekah said and you followed her gaze to see Derek Hale and one of the Salvatore brothers hurrying Lydia and Elena to the door. Derek nodded and lifted Lydia so they could run out of the building.  
“Theo are you quite done playing? (Y/N) has had a very traumatic day.” She didn’t even flinch when two cracks answered her.  
“We can go now.” Theo called out as he jogged over to the two of you.


	13. Valentine Prompt

Kol left you tearfully snuffling at the back of the cafe. He, of course, had not left you alone and had completed a passer by to stay with you and comfort you until he came back. 

He hurried off and found his sister with ease. She was sulking alone in one of the public gardens. “You know, you upset (Y/N).” Kol said to her as he walked a circle around her before settling down on one of the rickety old chairs.  
“(Y/N) is in love with someone else!” Rebekah complained and Kol rolled his eyes.  
“I believe what is actually happening is that, (Y/N) is in love with you and whatever that wolf is called. Theo? You just don’t like the thought of sharing something.” Kol pointed out to his sister. She sighed and frowned at him.  
“Why should I share love?” She snapped and he scoffed.  
“Isn’t love something that has been made to share? I don’t see why you can’t all get along. (Y/N) doesn’t like to... You know…” Kol trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows, making Rebekah roll her eyes and scoff at him. “You and Theo were hooking up until you both started fighting over (Y/N). I don’t see the problem really.”  
Rebekah frowned at her brother. He could see that she was mulling over what he’d said. Carefully weighing each word while she made up her mind. Kol already knew what she was going to do. All of her siblings did. It was why Elijah went to fetch Theo and Klaus had tracked down Rebekah for Kol. Even Freya had found you for Kol that morning, when Davina and Camille refused to get involved. “I suppose you have a point brother.” She muttered after a while.  
“Yes. I always do you just never listen to me. Now will you come with me. He’ll already be there by now.” Kol said as he stood and jerked his head the way he came. Rebekah frowned at him but followed.  
In a blur Kol was sitting in his seat again. The poor person who had been compelled to wait with you, leapt up and made a large fuss about having to go and being late for work. Kol found it rather amusing. You on the other hand had spotted Rebekah hesitating to join you. Theo had been dragged to your table by Klaus and Elijah, who shook his head and cast an affectionate smile your way, before hurting Klaus away. None of you said anything and Kol groaned gesturing for Rebekah to take one of the seats and started talking. He went on talking for several minutes. “She's your lobster. Come on, you guys. It’s a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life...you can actually see old lobster couples, walking around their tank, holding claws.” He finished. He gave you all a decisive nod and vanished.   
“Lobsters?” You said once he was gone.  
“I can never tell if he’s planning on pranking me or killing me.” Theo muttered in way of an answer. You all laughed.  
“Believe me. It’s never a question of if for either. It’s when he will prank you or get bored enough to try and off you. He once trapped me in a lake for eight months. Some poor human found me and then when he couldn’t get me out, he ended up writing a whole book about me.” Rebekah explained. You stared at her for a moment before letting out a giggle at the thought of the man trying to tug her out of the water and some sort of magic force keeping her in. “He was so upset about it. Naturally when Elijah got me out the man thought I'd finally drowned. Never did get back at Kol for it.”  
“We could get back at him now.” Theo suggested.  
“How?” Rebeakah asked, leaning into the table.  
“I know someone who has these magic herbs and they’re part of this really potent love spell. I saw it used on a werewolf once. It isn’t hard to fake the symptoms. What if we imply that (Y/N) fed us love potions today? We never say it directly but we get them to suspect it.” Theo offered.  
“That would drive them nuts!” You said with a devious playfulness that made them both smile.  
“I suppose we could do it. What’s the worst that could happen. We all fall madly in love with each other?” Rebekah joked as she motioned for someone to come over and take an order for more food and drinks.


End file.
